


Mixing It Up

by NoahRose27



Series: August Photo Challenge [16]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Likes Baked Goods, Delicious Treats, M/M, PATRICK IS A TEASE, Patrick Can Bake, cocoa powder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/pseuds/NoahRose27
Summary: David gets tired of the muffins from the Cafe. Patrick helps mix it up.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: August Photo Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882732
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Mixing It Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All of my #Frans in SFRG.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+of+my+%23Frans+in+SFRG.).



> One of the groups I'm in is doing a daily photo challenge through August. Every day I've been posting a photo, but also a short story to go with it -- based on Schitt's Creek, because why not? Today's challenge is "something delicious".

“While I’ll never turn down a baked good, the Cafe muffins seem to be getting a bit less stellar. I wish they’d mix it up,” said David as shoved the remaining part of his blueberry muffin into this mouth.

Patrick’s lips twitched just enough for David to know he was going to be an unrelenting tease. A tease that he was quickly falling for although that was incorrect since he was his business partner.

“Well, David, that muffin is probably a little better than stellar since you consumed it in two bites and it was actually mine. You ate yours in three quick bites right before,” said Patrick as he walked over to David and slowly brought his hand up to David’s face and picked up some crumb from the side of his mouth. “See. Yet another example of your sloppy mouth.”

David felt the blush creeping up his neck and something else starting to... well, that needs to stop. “Um. Well, I just... I didn’t... “

“David, it’s okay. I didn’t need the muffin. But I agree, I wish they had something different too. For now, we’ll have to settle for these,” said Patrick as he licked the crumb off his finger.

David felt his face turn 17 different colors of red before Patrick turned and walked away.

🥐🧁🥯

Two weeks later, David waltzed into the store at his normal 10 am. Patrick smiled at him and pointed to a coffee and paper bag on the counter. “Ugh. Thank you so much. I’ve been trying very hard to not dream about this moment all morning,” said David.

He opened up the bag and there wasn’t a muffin. It was something different - a roll, laced with cinnamon and sugar. And what was that other taste? Oh, a bit of cocoa powder.

“This wasn’t in my dream. What is this? It’s delicious! Warm and is that cocoa powder?” 

Patrick looked pleased, “Oh, I’m glad you liked it. It was something new I found and thought you’d enjoy.”

David could only mumble as he was shoving the remaining roll into his mouth as he looked into the bag for a second. “S’vrygdsthrmr?”

“Yes, David, of course there are two. You... have something... never mind,” said Patrick as he walked behind the curtain.

🥖🥞🍰

Every few days for the last couple of weeks, there were some rolls instead of muffins. David loved them and found himself checking the bag right away to see what was the day’s selection.

One morning, he went to the Cafe since it was Patrick’s day off. “Hey Twy! I’ll take my normal coffee and some of those cinnamon cocoa rolls.”

Twyla responded with her normal chipper attitude, “Morning David! Got your coffee and blueberry muffin!”

“No, Twyla, I’d like those new rolls you’ve had lately. The cinnamon ones with the cocoa powder.”

“David, we don’t have anything like that... we have a special veggie muffin today. Do you want to try that?”

David couldn’t help his face from taking a bit of a journey thinking about a vegetable muffin. Ew. “Patrick has been bringing me rolls every few days with cinnamon rolls and cocoa powder. Those aren’t from here?”

“No, sorry David. But here’s your coffee and muffins! Enjoy!”

David left a bit perplexed and also worried that the bag he held included a veggie muffin.

🥮🥧🍞

The next day, the rolls appeared again. David slowly pulled one out and took a bite savoring it. “Patrick, these are so good. I’m glad that the Cafe began carrying them.”

Patrick looked up at David and stammered a bit, “I’m, um, so glad you like them.”

“Yeah, I went to the Cafe yesterday and it was funny because Twyla didn’t know anything about them. So, maybe you’re just getting them from Ivan? Like on the side?”

Patrick blushed a bit, “Well, I never really said they were from the Cafe,” as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“So, where are they from then?”

“I, um, make them?”

“YOU WHAT? You make them!! What do you mean? Like from the frozen aisle? That’s not possible.”

“No, David, I make them. From scratch. It’s a recipe my mother taught me some time ago. We have them at family functions and holidays. When you said you wanted something different, I thought that I’d make these.” 

David’s face went soft. “These are so good. I mean, far better than the muffins. I can’t believe you’ve been doing this. It must take so much work. Wait! They even have cocoa powder! Why did you do this for me?”

“Because I like seeing you happy. And I know how much better your day goes when you’ve had a ‘good’ breakfast,” admitted Patrick. “And well, I like watching your sloppy mouth eat them.”

Patrick walked over to David, reached up and slowly swiped his thumb across the corner of David’s mouth cleaning up some cinnamon and cocoa powder. As he took his thumb into his own mouth, he winked at David and just whispered, “Yum.”


End file.
